Una tierna y pequeña historia de... ¿amor?
by Ariadna
Summary: dos pequeños a los ocho años hacen una promesa...


Una pequeña y tierna historia de amor ****

Una tierna y pequeña historia de… ¿amor?

__

Por: Ariadna

****

Una noche tranquila como pocas, en especial después de lo ocurrido un par de días atrás, tras vencer a Metalsidramon y enfrentarse a Puppetmon. 

En medio de esa batalla, el grupo se separó. 

Yamato necesita tiempo a solas, para pensar, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de su hermano y de Taichi. Por otro lado, Mimi se negó a seguir luchando, por no soportar ver más muertes a causa de la terrible batalla; Joe se quedó con ella, para protegerla, para confortarla, y para hacerle entender que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto, o por lo menos eso esperaban…

Ahora Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Takeru y Hikari, luego del momentáneo reencuentro con Yamato y la destrucción del segundo Dark Master, viajaban rumbo a la montaña espiral por el desierto.

Ya de noche, decidieron acampar. Y ahora era el turno de Sora para hacer guardia.

Un poco más lejos de la fogata donde estaba Sora, Takeru dormía, alejado de Patamon. Había estado deprimido desde que su hermano se fue, aunque trataba de ocultarlo lo más posible para no preocupar a los demás… 

De pronto en su sueño comenzó a llorar. Lloraba silenciosamente, pero le dolía el pecho ya de tanto llanto…

-_tranquilo, todo estará bien..._- le susurró una voz en el oído.

El niño sintió que algo rozaba su mano, algo suave y tibio. Abrió los ojos y vio junto a él a la hermana de Taichi.

-_…Hikari…_- murmuró el pequeño, aún medio dormido.

Takeru se movió y notó que la niña lo tenía tomado de la mano.

-_estabas llorando._- dijo ella.

-_¿te desperté?_

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-_ya estaba despierta._

Él miró hacía el suelo, como queriendo decir algo sin poder hacerlo.

-_extraño a mi hermano._- le confesó al fin.

-_lo sé._

-_¿lo sabes?_- no pretendía ser tan obvio.

-_yo estaba igual que tú cuando vi a mi hermano volver a este mundo, antes de que fueran a buscarme._

Se quedaron en silencio, pero luego Hikari continuó:

-_en ese momento Taichi me prometió volver, y cumplió. Yamato-san estará bien, lo lograrás ver muy pronto, te lo aseguro._

La portadora de la Luz le regaló una sonrisa tan reconfortante que alejó todas las penas de su amigo. El chico le sonrió de vuelta de forma agradecida.

-_me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Hikari-chan._

-_yo también me alegro de estar aquí._

-_en serio, gracias a ti ahora no soy el único pequeño del grupo._- bromeó Takeru.

La chica rió.

-_aún así eres más pequeño que yo, Takeru-chan._- respondió ella refiriéndose a la altura.

-_eso será por poco tiempo, ¡espera y verás! Mi mamá me dijo que yo crecería muy alto ¡cómo de dos metros!_- aseguró con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-_¿¿en serio?? ¿Entonces vas a ser como esos jugadores de Basquetball que saltan bien alto?_

-_¡Sí, tal vez! Pero pensé que a ti te gustaba el fútbol…_

-_nah, a mi hermano le gusta, pero a mí me aburre. Es más emocionante ver esos saltos gigantescos que hacen los jugadores americanos._- Hikari parecía muy entusiasmada con el tema.

-_entonces me volveré un jugador de Basquet famoso para que tú y Yamato me vayan a ver._

-_te echaré muchas porras…_- ella detuvo su entusiasmo repentinamente. -_es curioso que hagamos planes para el futuro…_

-_¿por qué?_

-_porque estamos aquí, Takeru, en el Digimundo._

-_¿y qué? Tú lo dijiste, mi hermano volverá; Y Joe-san y Mimi-chan también, y venceremos a los Dark Masters ¿no?_

-_si, tienes razón, y luego volveremos a casa._

Ahora fue el turno del chico para detener su entusiasmo y por un momento volvió a deprimirse.

-_¿Takeru-chan?_

-_es que…ahora que lo pienso, en nuestro mundo ya no nos veremos tan seguido. Aquí en el Digimundo al menos vivimos todos juntos._

-s_i, sé a lo que te refieres. Tal vez no he estado tanto tiempo como ustedes acá, pero será extraño para mí también que nos separemos…_

-**_¿y si nos casamos?_**

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar la proposición.

-_¿qué?_

-_bueno, es que cuando dos personas se casan tienen que vivir juntos. Cuando mis papás dejaron de estar casados tuvieron que vivir en casas separadas. Y yo quiero vivir contigo y los demás._- explicó él.

-_mmm…pero no podemos casarnos con todos._- dijo Hikari. -_se supone que se puede entre dos personas no más._

-_¿ah, sí? Entonces nos casamos nosotros dos. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Hikari-chan._

-_tú también eres mi mejor amigo Takeru._

-_entonces nosotros dos. Y como Yamato y Taichi-san son nuestros hermanos vivirán junto con nosotros, y el mejor amigo de Yamato es Joe-san así que él también, y Taichi-san siempre está con Koushiro-kun y Sora-chan, así que ellos también, y la mejor amiga de Sora-chan es Mimi-chan. ¡Así que estaremos siempre todos juntos!_

La portadora de la Luz se detuvo a pensar otro momento en la idea de su amigo del alma.

-_es cierto, pero creo que uno se casa cuando es grande…_

-_hay muchas reglas para casarse…_- murmuró Takeru frunciendo el ceño. 

-_¿qué tal si esperamos a casarnos cuando seamos grandes entonces? No falta mucho para eso, solo habrá que esperar un poco._- propuso Hikari esta vez.

-**_¿prometido?_**

-**_¡prometido!_**

Desde la fogata, Sora había tenido la posibilidad de escuchar toda la conversación. No puso evita sonreír ante la inocencia de los pequeños, tan tiernos…

__

"tal vez deba tener la misma charla con Taichi un día de estos…"

****

¿FIN?

Creado: 10/10/00

10: 10 am

Actualizado: 09/05/01

01:15 pm

Notas:

Ow, KAWAII!! 

Ok, yo ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que conversé con un niño de ocho años, así que no sé hasta donde puede llegar su inocencia…

Me propuse hace un Takari y lo hice!! Yay!! (aunque sigo prefiriendo el Koukari… ^^)

Takeru, Hikari y los demás son personajes de Digimon y pertenecen a la Toei y a Bandai, no son míos! (lamentablemente U_U)

Espero sus comentarios, onegai!


End file.
